


Tadashi Hamada Alive, Dr. Callaghan Reveals

by TheFluffyMoose



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyMoose/pseuds/TheFluffyMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being accidentally ditched one morning by his friends who were 'distracted', Hiro arrives at school to find out exactly WHY they were all 'distracted'... (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi Hamada Alive, Dr. Callaghan Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> I put out a request for writing prompts on Tumblr and received what is now the title as a prompt. I know another writer in the community received the same prompt, but this is what I wrote from my view. I hope you all enjoy it. I've got two other stories waiting in the wings for me to finish still.
> 
> I'm considering writing a second chapter later from Aunt Cass's view and why she kept calling Hiro...

Hiro woke up that Wednesday morning to his usual routine; wake up, activate Baymax, brush teeth, fight with hair, get dressed, grab his backpack and Tadashi's hat and then hurry downstairs to grab breakfast, lunch and give Aunt Cass one last hug before hopping into Wasabi's van to head to school. Except where was Wasabi to pick him up? This was VERY unusual for his usually on-time friend... 'Maybe his car's busted?' Hiro thought to himself as he pulled out his phone and texted his friends.

 

**'Hey, anyone know where Wasabi is? - Hiro'**

**'Shit, I know we forgot something! - GoGo'**

**'Ah man!! I'm so sorry!! You'll have to take the train dude, we're already at school. - Wasabi'**

**'O... Kay...? I guess I'll see you when I get there. - Hiro'**

**'We're very sorry, Hiro! We're all just a little... Distracted... - HL'**

 

Hiro raised an eye brow slightly as he started down the street to catch the trolley; distracted? What could distract them all so badly that they neglected to pick up their friend?

'Something must seriously be up. I hope it's not another criminal...' Hiro inwardly whined as he shift his back pack off his shoulders for a moment so he could put his lunch away before he continued down the street. “We're on foot today, Baymax. The guys are already at school.” Hiro explained as his friend followed along behind him. “That seems very uncharacteristic of them. Should I scan them for any irregularities when we arrive?” Baymax asked, his small black eyes blinking rapidly as he shuffled along behind Hiro.

“Nah, I'm sure everything's fine.” Hiro assured him with a smile as he took the robot's hand and hurried to catch the train, pulling him up onto the box with him. It took only a short time and a few transfers for them to arrive at the front gates of the university, but Hiro impatiently tried to hurry along to the lab so he could start his morning; waiting for Baymax was often irritating... WHY couldn't his brother have built a faster moving robot? Weren't EMTs supposed to move quickly? This was a slight design flaw Hiro would consider fixing later on. Finally, after giving in and grabbing Baymax's hand again to run across campus, Hiro arrived at Ito Ishioka, out of breath but on time for his morning lab work. He leaned against the door to catch his breath, but he could hear his friends behind the closed glass doors.

 

“We can't trust him... I mean, clearly he's lying, right?” Gogo.

“Why would he lie?! He's already facing jail time! This would probably lesson his sentencing!” Wasabi.

“Do we really take this chance...? I mean... Can we risk NOT believing him...?” Honey Lemon.

“What are we going to tell Hir-” Wasabi again.

“I already told you. We AREN'T telling him ANYTHING. We're going to figure this out and find out if he's lying or not first. Then we'll do something...” Gogo again.

“Do you seriously think we can hide this from him?! He'll find out either through us, through someone else or when Cass finds out! It's better that we tell him then someone else!” Wasabi once more.

 

Hiro's brows knit together; wait... Tell him what? Was something wrong? What did it have to do with Aunt Cass? Hiro frowned as he stood and pushed the door open and peered in. His friends were all standing around Honey Lemon's station with what looked like a news paper between them, their expressions all ranging from concerned to angry. What could possibly be so upsetting that it's got his friends torn apart in telling him what's going on?

Hiro opened the door a crack more and carefully slipped inside, using his small size and ability to be very quiet to his advantage as he crept closer to his friends, leaning against Gogo's station, which hid him from their view.

“I seriously think it's a REALLY bad idea to hide this from him... I mean, wouldn't you want to know...?” Wasabi insisted, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Gogo shook her head insistently. “We'd just give him false hopes if it turns out he's lying! He's already lost too much and having this be fake would just hurt him more. I mean, you remember what happened on Akuma Island! Hiro LOST IT!! Can you imagine what would happen if he found out Callaghan was lying about this?!” Gogo insisted, biting her thumb nail to try and contain her anger. Honey Lemon sighed and ran her fingers nervously though her hair. “But... What if he isn't lying... What if he... He really is...” Honey trailed off; damn it! What if what?! Who was Callaghan laying about?!

Hiro shuffled closer and chanced a glance around the corner to the counter. What he didn't count on was Fred showing up behind him. “HIRO. How long as you been standing there... Within EAR SHOT...” Fred announced rather loudly, his arms full of drinks, a worried smile across his face. All of his other friends' heads snapped up and in Hiro and Fred's direction before Gogo quickly grabbed hold of the news paper and held it behind her back, but Hiro was fast and skid himself around her to grab hold of the paper. “What are you guys hiding from me...?” He almost demanded, a dark frown on his face as he tried to pull the paper from Gogo's hands, but she used her slight height against him and held it just out of his reach.

“Hiro, it's not important. You don't need to know.” She explained as calmly as she could manage, a hand placed against his chest to keep him at a distance. “Yes it is! It's important because you guys are involving Aunt Cass! You said it yourself, I'll find out eventually! So just tell me already!!” He insisted, jumping to try and grab the paper. His phone began to buzz in his pocket, making him flinch and pull it out to see who was calling him; Aunt Cass. Hiro frowned more as he swiped ignore before turning back to Gogo, who was frowning worriedly now as apposed to angrily. “Hiro... We don't want you to get hopeful... Please, it's important that you not know about this...”

Hiro rolled his eyes as he tried advancing on her again, trying to pull the paper from her hands. “Just tell me!” He insisted; he deserved to know considering this is probably what made them conveniently forget about him that morning... “NO HIRO.” Gogo snapped, her anger back again as she tried to push the boy away, but this gave him an opportunity to grab the paper and make a break for his lab with Gogo quickly on his heels. Pushing his way through the doors and booking it down and across the hall, Hiro made it to his new (Tadashi's old) lab and cracked the door open before quickly closing it again and locking it, using his body to brace the door just in case Gogo decided to ram it open.

“HIRO OPEN THIS DOOR!” Gogo screamed from the other side, her fist banging against the glass desperately. Hiro frowned and ignored her along with the phone that once again buzzed in his pocket. He quickly started to flip through the pages, trying to find the page involving Callaghan as quickly as possible before Gogo or anyone else thought to get Baymax to open the door for them. “Where where where whe-...” Hiro's eyes locked onto the headline of next turned page. “HIRO DON'T READ IT!” Gogo screamed desperately, but it was too late...

 

_"Tadashi Hamada Alive, Dr. Callaghan Reveals."_

 

Hiro felt his breath catch in his throat as his chest started to tighten; it felt like his allergic reactions, minus the itching... His stomach twisted in knots and his neck and face felt hot as he read those words over and over, racing around his mind like a marathon.

 

_'Tadashi Hamada Alive.'_

_'Tadashi Alive.'_

_'Alive.'_

_'ALIVE.'_

 

Callaghan was telling the press that Tadashi was alive... And didn't bother to tell HIM first...

 

_'He's lying.'_

_'But what if he's not!! This is Tadashi!! TA-DA-SHI!!'_

_'He called him a mistake, remember?! Why would he say Tadashi was alive!! He didn't even care that Tadashi tried saving him!!'_

_'BUT IT'S TADASHI!!!'_

 

Hiro's hands shot to his head, trying to silence the screaming match in his mind as his legs gave out under him, sending him to his knees on the cold tile floor. “N-No... H-He... W-WHY?!” Hiro screamed, tears burning down his cheeks as he curled in around himself on the floor, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in frustration and anguish. “Hiro, open the door!!” chorused from the other side as his friends tried to help Gogo open the lab's glass doors.

“That's it, I'm getting the laser hands!” Wasabi exclaimed, turning and hurrying off down the hall back to the lab. As soon as Wasabi was gone, Baymax walked into the new gap near the door and placed his hand over the lock. There was a soft charging sound before Baymax flicked his hand to the right and a 'CLICK' rang through the hall before he carefully pushed the door open, which gave Gogo as chance to slip in and over to Hiro, wrapping her arms around the crying teen and pulling him up to sit in front of her. “Hiro, please, you have to believe us. We're going to find out if this is real. IF he's alive, I swear to you, we'll find him.” Gogo insisted, moving her fingers carefully between his to try and loosen them from being tangled in his hair.

Hiro felt more tears burn behind his tightly closed eye lids, his hands and shoulders shaking as Gogo removed them from his hair. “W-Why...?! A-Aft-I-I thou-t-!!” Hiro choked as he gripped Gogo's sleeve tightly, grounding himself with her presence; he couldn't allow himself to believe anything the man said, but those words hurt so badly after the events that took place on Akuma Island. “H-He s-said-!” Hiro tensed as he was pulled into Gogo's shoulder and hugged tightly. “I know what he said. We all know... That's why we didn't want you to find out until we knew for sure...” Gogo explained as she moved to sit Hiro up properly so she could look him in the eyes.

Hiro sniffled and rubbed at his face with his sleeves, flinching and whining as he pulled his phone out again, the device buzzing once again in his hands; Aunt Cass again. “P-Please... I-I... I can't-” Hiro stammered, his hands shaking around the phone as he held it out to Gogo, who nodded and took the phone before tossing it to Honey Lemon; while she was fine speaking to Cass herself, she was a little occupied. Honey Lemon quickly caught the phone and left the lab, closing the door behind her before answered it, her voice getting further away as she walked back to the main lab. Hiro's eyes followed her as the chemist left with his phone, tears trailing down his cheeks still.

“We'll find the truth, Hiro... We won't rest until we do... But you have to promise us you won't do anything rash like before...” Gogo insisted, gently using her palm to turn his face back towards her. Hiro hiccuped and nodded before rubbing at his face again with his sleeve. “I-I know... I-I'll... I'll try... I don't t-think I can-” Hiro bit his lip and tried to steady himself; no need getting more upset over this. “I-I don't think I can... A-Ask him... Myself...” He stammered; he couldn't face Callaghan himself and ask him if he was telling the truth. He couldn't hear those words from that man. Not after what he said before about Tadashi...

But he knew his friends would find out... Gogo's hand on his shoulder and the look in her eyes told him she wouldn't let this go away without answers. They'd find out if Callaghan truly had their friend, his brother, hidden somewhere and if he did, they would find out where and bring him home. "You don't have to even see him if you don't want to... One of us will go talk to him... If you feel up to it though, you tell us... Don't go there on your own, got it?" Gogo insisted, gently squeezing the young boy's shoulder before standing up, pulling him to his feet and towards the door of the lab. "Come on... Fred brought you a hot chocolate, it'll make you feel better." She assured him with a soft smile as their small group of three left the lab to join their other friends...

Hiro took a deep, shaky breath and followed after her; he was glad that even without his brother being around, he had people to help look out for him.


End file.
